When an information processing system is monitored, an event occurring in the information processing system may be visualized, or an abnormal event out of events occurring in the information processing system may be detected. PTL 1 discloses a server firmly securing security of an information processing system. PTL 2 or PTL 3 discloses an apparatus capable of analyzing an event occurring in an information processing system. PTL 4, PTL 5, or NPL 1 discloses an apparatus capable of visualizing an event occurring in an information processing system. In the following description, the apparatus (or the system) disclosed in PTLs 1 to 5 or NPL 1 will be described.
The project management server disclosed in PTL 1 authorizes users related to virtual machines arranged in a plurality of computers (information processing apparatuses), respectively. When authorizing a user, the project management server transmits an encryption key unique to a project to which the user belongs, to a computer for which the user is authorized. The user executes an operation related to the project on the computer and generates operation data being an execution result of the operation. When operation data are generated, the computer encrypts the operation data by use of the encryption key unique to the project, the key being transmitted by the project management server, and transmits the encrypted operation data to the project management server.
An insertable storage device disclosed in PTL 2 stores a scanning program detecting a computer virus. An information processing apparatus connected to the storage device scans a storage area capable of storing data stored in the storage device in accordance with the scanning program stored in the storage device. When the information processing apparatus detects a computer virus, the storage device reports detection of the computer virus through a reporting apparatus installed in the storage device.
A monitoring apparatus disclosed in PTL 3 extracts a message being a replacement candidate from messages received from an information processing system being a monitoring target. The monitoring apparatus replaces the extracted message being a replacement candidate, in accordance with a predetermined rule. When a storage unit storing a message to be displayed by a display apparatus does not store a replaced message, the observation apparatus stores the message into the storage unit.
A data display apparatus disclosed in PTL 4 displays a plurality of pieces of time-series data related to a semiconductor process, the data being associated with a time axis. When data in a partial range out of the displayed time-series data are specified, the data display apparatus displays an enlarged view of the specified data in the partial range on the display apparatus.
In response to receiving a serviceman call, an image formation apparatus disclosed in PTL 5 synthesizes a display image indicating operation history information associated with the serviceman call.
NPL 1 discloses software managing a device connected to a universal serial bus (USB) port of an information processing apparatus connected to a communication network. The software displays information about a device connected to a USB port included in the information processing apparatus for each device. For example, the software is able to display only an authorized device or only an unauthorized device.
The software allows a user to observe whether or not an information processing apparatus is infected with a computer virus, by monitoring a device connected to a USB port of the information processing apparatus. For example, when an unauthorized device is connected to a USB port, a user is able to prevent an information processing apparatus from being infected with a computer virus by disabling the USB port. Alternatively, when an unauthorized device is connected to a USB port of an information processing apparatus, a user is able to prevent the information processing system from being infected with a computer virus by isolating the information processing apparatus from a communication network.